Touch sensors have become an increasingly common way for users to intuitively interact with electronic systems, typically those that include displays for viewing information. In many applications, the information is viewed through the touch-sensitive area so that the user seems to interact directly with the displayed information. Depending on the technology of the input device, a user may interact with the device using a finger or some other touch implement such as a stylus. When a stylus is used, it can be a passive object (as is typical for those used with resistive touch screens, for example, in a personal digital assistant or other hand-held device) or an active object (as is typical for those used with signature capture devices). A passive stylus can include a simple pen-shaped object that contacts a touch screen.